Iraqi Civil War (Ortu Stella)
The Iraqi Civil War was a 3 month long crisis in Iraq, following the end of the Second Persian Gulf War. The war was mainly focused on the current Iraqi government in place, and the Iraqi Republicans, although minor separatist groups appeared in a certain point of the conflict. A economic recession and strict ruling over Iraqi civilians was the biggest build-up to the civil war, as the Iraqi economy plunged into hyperinflation after the Second Persian Gulf War. The government of Iraq fell more to anarchy as the days went by, as northern areas and areas around Baghdad were out of control from the government, and as a result, crime skyrocketed across the regions. Many regional areas plunged in anarchy a year later, and Iraqi control was reduced to Baghdad and southern regions. A formal government was set-up in the regions under anarchy, declaring Republican control over the areas. Iraq retaliates by a ultimatum, demanding to secede back to Iraq or face war. A few hours later, Iraq would officially declare war on the Republicans, wanting to keep control over Iraqi territory. The rebels would keep defensive positions for the first stages of the war, keeping their positions and defending key cities from the Iraqi soldiers. As a result, Iraqi offensives would normally end in failures, as the rebels kept control of defensive positions, and used encirclement tactics to capture the main divisions of Iraq. Over 10 divisions were captured, and had to capitulate. The rebels launched a full prone operation, codenamed Operation Dragon Tooth. The point of the operation saw a 3 front invasion to consolidate control over the rest of the northern Iraqi regions. Erbil, a key city that did not fall under anarchy and under the Iraqi republicans, was eventually captured in the Siege of Erbil, which was a decisive Iraqi republican victory. After the siege, Iraq fell into a eternal crisis, with separatist movements and riots across major cities. Since the situation was deemed out of hand, the Iraqi government sent a major force to execute any separatist groups either loyal to the Iraqi republicans, or wanting independence in general. This was caught on by media across the international globe, in which many governments condemned these actions. Iraq, seeing as their situation was hopeless, initiated the major operation, Operation Desert Eyes. Operation Desert Eyes was the final effort of the almost-collapsed Iraqi government. A major push was initiated, with a combined strength of 180,000 troops on the offensive. However, due to major defensive maneuvers and holding defensive positioning, Operation Desert Eyes was deemed unsuccessful by the Iraqi government, and quickly saw the fall of the Iraqi economy and military, and the major rise of separatist groups. As the presence of separatist groups was rising, many joined forces with the Iraqi Republicans in exchange for high autonomy within their respective regions. After that, on the dawn of December 8th, 2022, Iraq would announce their capitulation, declaring the war to be hopeless on their side, and the high presence of separatist groups and hyperinflation causing these chain reactions. Later on, the Iraqi Republicans took control of the government, and established the New Republic of Iraq, and built relations with the United States to control their regions and bolster their economy from the war. Backstory Second Persian Gulf War See also: Second Persian Gulf War (Ortu Stella) The Second Persian Gulf War was a major cause of the fall of the Iraqi government. Caused by major border patrolling, Iraq staged the killing of Iraqi soldiers, and then declared war to Kuwait to keep their control over the Persian Gulf. A force of 380,000 troops launched a 3-proned invasion of Kuwait, until the intervention of America and the landings in Kuwait. Iranian intervention bolstered the Iraqi defensive positions, but eventually crippled and fell under American hands. Iraq would eventually surrender. The treaty proposed war reparations to both countries, as well as Iraq's losing of sea access in the Persian Gulf. However, the war reparations stationed on Iraq would spell the collapse, due to a mass amount of economic problems from the war and the uncontrollable inflation. The war reparations totaled around 70% of Iraq's economy, and most of it was used to stabilize the people and the regions. Category:Wars (Ortu Stella) Category:Warfare Category:Iraq Category:Ortu Stella